Momoiro to Shiro
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Their lives are separate. They are merely acquaintances, but they share one thing in common; they are each others crush. On Valentine's Day, they decided to reveal their feelings to one another and it all starts with a rose: pink and white...


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** The 2010 Valentine's Day One Shot HitsuHina Fan Fiction. Their lives are separate. They are merely acquaintances. However, they share one thing in common; they are each others crush. On Valentine's Day, they decided to reveal their feelings to one another and it all starts with sending each other a rose: pink and white...

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Today marks the first anniversary of my very first completed Bleach HitsuHina fan fiction, How do you Capture a Captain's Heart? *Sighs* A lot has happened during the past year...so many stories to write, so many scrapped ideas thrown into the trash bin, and so much HitsuHina love in the air. xD Anyway, in order to celebrate that and the season of love, yup, here comes another one of my infamous HitsuHina short shots! Yay! *throws confetti into the air* I hope you enjoy reading it! This story is dedicated to all my supporting fans and all the other HitsuHina lovers out there!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~_**

Oh yeah, in case you're wondering...the title of the story, Momoiro to Shiro means "Pink and White" in Japanese.

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

**Momoiro to Shiro**

The school bell rung, signaling the students and teachers of Seireitei High that it's lunch time. Junior student, Hinamori Momo of class 2-1 stretched her arms across her desk to shake off the stiffness. The morning lectures has been long. "Hey Hinamori-kun."

She turned her head to the side to see her friend and classmate, Kira Izuru there at her presence. "Kira-kun."

"Let's eat on the roof today. Today is a great day to be outside."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"I think it's a great idea too!" exclaimed a cheery voice.

The two friends turned their heads to see the older student standing between them. "Matsumoto-san..." Kira said.

"Like I always say, the more the merrier, isn't that right Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked.

The young girl slowly nodded. "Ah yeah..."

From the corner of her eye, the strawberry orange haired woman noticed her white haired friend from the other side of the room. He sat up from his seat and headed towards the back slide door. The emerald-teal eyed student opened it. "What's wrong Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Matsumoto replied as she watched the boy leave the room and close the door behind him. "I'm just wondering if I should invite Hitsugaya to join us for lunch."

Upon hearing his name, Hinamori quickly said, "W-What if he has stuff to do? Besides, why would he want to hang around with people like us?"

Giving the raven haired girl a look, Matsumoto leaned towards Kira and whispered, "What's with her?"

He whispered back, "Actually, Hinamori-kun sort of has...a small crush on him."

She turned to the other girl in the group. "Really, since when did it all started?"

The petite girl suddenly got nervous. Looking down on her hands, she began fiddling with her fingers. "Well, I-I have been...feeling this way since...I f-first met him back when we were still freshmen."

With a grin forming on the older woman's face, she threw an arm around her and said, "In other words, it's love at first sight, right?"

Momo blushed. "Y-Yeah..."

Matsumoto suddenly smiled. "I'm happy for you. You should confess to him."

"B-But Rangiku-san!" she exclaimed. "I can't do that! He-He's not interested in getting involved in a romantic relationship o-or...maybe he's already going out with somebody."

"She does have a point Matsumoto-san," Kira said.

The older woman shook her head. "From what my resources tell me, he's a young single man who has yet to lose his virginity to anyone. Yup, he's still fresh!"

Kira gave her a weird look. "W-What does that supposed to mean?"

"Besides, you have to give him credit for repelling all the Hitsugaya fan girls for all these years."

"S-So ka? He has fan girls?"

"But Rangi--" Momo said before Matsumoto interrupted.

She held up her pointer finger in front of her and moved it back and forth. "Nah ah ha! Don't be so pessimistic about it. That's what you think. So, you still have a chance. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"I-I'm not doing it Rangiku-san," Momo said as she turned her body away from the two friends. "It's a lost cause."

"It's a lost cause even if...Valentine's Day is fast approaching?"

Hinamori paused for a brief moment. She almost forgot that day is coming up. "I..."

"Here's the deal; Kira and I will help you confess to the young tensai of the school on Valentine's Day," Matsumoto interrupted. "All you need to do is co-operate with us."

"Mou..."

Matsumoto looked at the clock and noticed ten minutes of lunch has already passed by. She exclaimed, "Eh, if I don't purchase my bread from the cafeteria soon, they're going to be sold out!"

She ran to the door and opened it. "Matsumoto-san," Kira said.

"I'll talk to you later!" she exclaimed, running out the door and closing it behind him.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the pale blond haired teenager turned to his friend. Momo just slammed her forehead on the desk and mumbled, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the thirteen year old prodigy of Seireitei High School is sitting under a cherry blossom tree, eating his onigiri. He never really is the sociable person. So, during lunch breaks like this one, he sat alone. However, whenever that happens, it is always interrupted by one single person. "Hey Hitsugaya are you eating lunch alone again?"

He glared at the strawberry orange haired woman and said, "Leave me alone. Why won't you hang around with your other friends like you usually do?"

Matsumoto took a seat next to him and replied, "But I want to hang around with you; is there something wrong with that?"

The white haired boy just scowled. She looked up at the falling cherry blossom petals from the tree and smiled with content. "You always have a reason to bother me. So, tell me already; what do you want?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up. Do you have someone in mind you would like to receive chocolates from?"

He gave her a glare and replied, "N--"

However, the rest of his word became entangled with his throat. His thoughts have prevented him from lying to the older student. Matsumoto took one good look at him and smiled with amusement. "So you are thinking about someone."

Kissing between his teeth, he turned his head to the side, trying to hide the faint blush he has on his face. He retorted, "Uruse."

"There's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. I think it's totally natural. Besides, it is all a part of growing up," she replied. "Tell me, who is the lucky girl you're thinking about?"

He turned his head and gave her an icy glare. "For the last time, stop butting into my personal life Matsumoto."

She put up her hands in front of her. "Alright alright already! I'll leave you alone. You're such a grouch."

He kept his eye on her the whole time as she stood up from her seat and left the young prodigy's presence. Once she is gone, he let out a sigh of defeat.

Hitsugaya didn't want to talk about his _feelings_ with Matsumoto. That means he would have to tell her who is the girl he has a crush on. He knew if he did, it would be an only matter of minutes before the rest of the school knows. As a result, she will know as well. From there on out, things will get awkward and everything. The last thing he wants is a bad relationship with the girl.

As of right now, his relationship with her is..._acquaintances._ Even though they're in the same class together, he never really taken a lot of time to talk and hang around her. Actually, Hitsugaya would be more embarrassed to be around her. If he did, the white haired boy would have done something that might speculate his feelings for the girl and that's a big no.

Hitsugaya looked up into the cherry blossom flowers above him, watched the petals fall, and blow away with the gentle breeze. _"Valentine's Day...huh?" _

* * *

After school when all the students are finished attending their afternoon classes, Hinamori is packing her books and writing utensils into her bag when Matsumoto came to her seat and said, "Well Hinamori, let's go!"

She blinked and then looked up at the strawberry orange haired woman. "Eh, go where?"

"Isn't that obvious? You and I are going to your place to make chocolates!"

"B-B-But..."

Matsumoto suddenly grabbed Momo's wrist and pulled her all the way out the door. The students who saw them either gave them weird looks or wondered how they are able to move that fast. "We have to hurry up Hinamori! The chocolates are not going to be made by themselves!"

"R-Rangiku-san, I-I can walk on my own!" Hinamori exclaimed.

By the time Matsumoto let go of her, they were at the shoe locker room. The younger girl took a moment to take her breath. "Hinamori-kun, Matsumoto-san, where are you going?" asked a voice.

Straightening up herself, Momo and the big breasted woman looked back to see the pale blond haired teenager approaching them. "Kira-kun."

"Sorry Kira, but you can't come with us," Matsumoto commanded. "We're heading over to Hinamori's house to make chocolates for...well, you get the point."

He nodded. "Okay then."

"Gomen nesai Kira-kun," Hinamori apologized.

"Iie, it's alright Hinamori-kun. I have some important business to take care of anyway. Sorry I can't be of any help."

"Don't worry about it; I think I can manage somehow..."

"So ka?"

"Come on Hinamori; are you finished changing your shoes?" Matsumoto asked.

Opening her shoe locker, she removed her outdoor shoe wear and exchanged it with her indoor ones. After closing her locker, she put on her shoes. Turning to the older student, Momo nodded with agreement. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Bye Hinamori-kun, Matsumoto-san," Kira said.

"Ja ne Kira-kun!"

"Bye bye!" Matsumoto said.

With that said the two girls left the school premises and headed straight to the Hinamori residence.

* * *

"He's definitely going to love it!" Matsumoto cheerfully replied as she and Hinamori are stirring their respected pots of melted chocolates. "Giving chocolates to your crush is the perfect way to show him your feelings."

"But Rangiku-san," Hinamori said, "what if he doesn't like them and throws it away? I mean...he did that to all the other girls who gave him chocolates in the previous years."

"He only threw them away because the chocolates are only taking up space in his shoe locker. It is a totally different story if you give your chocolates to him personally."

Momo bolted up and gave Rangiku a horrid look. "P-Personally?"

She happily nodded with agreement. "Yes, you sure are."

"Hasn't the girls already thought of that before? I'm sure many of them have confronted Hitsugaya-kun with their chocolates."

"Don't worry about it so much. Everything's going to be alright; I guarantee it!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

The raven haired girl just let out a sigh. There is no use trying to rebel against her. The strawberry orange haired woman is set to make her go through this whether she is ready or not. With that said, Hinamori decided to change topics. "Rangiku-san, who exactly are you going to give your chocolates to?"

"Oh, just a stupid idiot I've known since my childhood days," she muttered.

Hinamori raised an eyebrow. "An idiot? You mean Ichimaru-senpai of class 3-1?"

"Yes, that idiot."

"S-So ka?" Momo said. She found it rather amazing how Matsumoto is able to tolerate with the third year prodigy, Ichimaru Gin for so long. Like her and everyone else, he's quite the strange person.

"Alright then; let's start pouring them into trays!"

"Ah hai."

Both girls carefully poured their melted chocolates into large flat baking trays so that nothing is spilled. Once they're finished, they put the empty pots into the sink. "There! All we need to do is wait," Matsumoto said.

"Ano Rangiku-san."

"Hn, nani?"

"Thanks for helping me."

She smiled in return. "It's no problem Hinamori."

* * *

Once morning came around the next day, Hinamori woke knowing that it is the day of truth. Today is Valentine's Day and she is going to give her chocolates to her crush. Momo pouted and then pulled the covers of her blanket over her head. "Mou, today is going to be one long one..."

Then, she heard the alarm, which is set on her night table, go off. Annoyed by the sound, Momo extended her hand out and silenced it. Seconds later, the raven haired girl sat up from bed. She let out a deep sigh of defeat. Just as she left the safety of her bed and is walking over to her dresser, Hinamori heard a loud ring and got startled. She turned around to see her cell phone sitting on the study table, ringing and vibrating. On the LCD screen a familiar friend has decided to give her a call. Picking up the phone, she pressed the talk button, and put it against her ear. "Moshi moshi?" she asked.

"Morning Hinamori, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, I just woke up Rangiku-san."

"You just woke up? Hn, don't tell me you were dreaming about him, weren't you?"

She blushed. "Mou, I'm not dreaming about Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Okay okay, I'll let that go for now. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be over at your place in about ten minutes."

"Alright then. I'll see you then."

"Bye bye!"

"Ja ne."

Momo hung up the phone and let out a sigh of defeat. "Let's get this day over with..."

* * *

Matsumoto came to Hinamori's house as scheduled. However, the raven haired girl is nowhere ready for her. "Oi Hinamori, hurry up!" she called out. "We have to show up early or else the fan girls will get to him first!"

Momo opened the front door as struggled to put on her shoes. Once she is done, the younger girl grabbed her bag on the side with her gift wrapped box of chocolates inside, ran out, and closed the door behind her. "Sorry for making you wait so long," she apologized.

The strawberry orange haired woman smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Ah hai."

The two girls started walking to school together. "Is it really true that Hitsugaya-kun usually comes to school this early in the day?"

"Yup, that's right!" Matsumoto replied. "Believe me Hinamori; I know Hitsugaya's schedule from top to bottom. That's what happens when you have him as your neighbour and friend for a genius."

"I-I see."

Just as they are walking across the bridge, Matsumoto heard a noise and turned her head to notice a group of bikers and roller bladers heading towards hers and Hinamori's direction. "Hinamori, watch out!" the strawberry orange haired student called out.

When Hinamori finally noticed what is going on, it is too late. Momo bumped into one of them, sending her falling onto the ground on her bottom. Turning to the passing people, Matsumoto yelled out, "Hey you jerks, watch where you're going!"

The raven haired girl rubbed her hand against her side. "Itte..."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the strawberry orange haired woman turned her attention to the raven haired girl. She extended a hand out to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm alrigh--Oh no!" Momo exclaimed. When she crashed into the people, the girl fell and sat on her school bag. She quickly stood up, opened her bag, and took out her now broken gift of chocolates. "The chocolates...they're ruined."

"Hinamori..."

She honestly felt sad. The one day where she is ready to confess to her crush, things just had to go wrong. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't give these chocolates like this."

Taking a moment to think, Matsumoto looked over to the side and noticed a nearby flower shop. An idea came into mind. "I have a plan and I know it's going to work better than this one."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A small purchase, a tag, and a pen."

* * *

Momo stood in front of Hitsugaya's shoe locker and took a deep breath. It is now or never. She opened it and placed her gift inside before closing it once more. _"I hope he accepts it..."_

"Hinamori, hurry up to the classroom!" Matsumoto, who is busy checking Hitsugaya's whereabouts, said. "He is coming!"

With a short nod of agreement, the raven haired girl fled from the scene and quickly headed over to class 2-1 as if nothing happened at all.

By the time Hitsugaya arrived, the first thing he did is give a stern look to see the strawberry orange haired woman standing right next to his shoe locker. "Let me guess," the white haired teenager said, "you're here early to drop off Ichimaru's Valentine's gift in his shoe locker and checking out my reaction when I open mine to find boxes of chocolates falling out."

Matsumoto just smiled. "Just open it already!"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the young prodigy opened his shoe locker to find something he didn't expect. Putting his hand in, he pulled out a budded pink rose and a long light blue tag attached to it. One question managed to fill his thoughts: who gave this to him?

"A rose. Now that's new," she commented. "Who is the girl who gave this to you?"

"Well, it's for sure not you," he replied nonchalantly.

The strawberry orange haired student placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Now that's mean..."

Hitsugaya ignored the older woman. He placed his hand on the tag and read the hand written contents from the sender.

**_You are my Valentine. Forever and always, I love you._**

**_Momoiro_**

_"Momoiro...my secret admirer," _he thought as he began absent mindlessly stare at the pink rose. So far, there is no one in particular that came into mind that could have done this.

"How cute, a girl loves you," Matsumoto said.

"That's what every girl who has given me chocolates in the past have said," Hitsugaya commented.

"Are you throwing it away?"

He was silent for a moment before he finally answered, "No, I won't."

Matsumoto blinked. "Hn, you won't?"

"I...I want to know who sent this to me."

With that said he left the older student behind and headed deeper into the school. Matsumoto smiled with amusement. "Step one is complete. Now, it is up to him to figure out who sent it."

* * *

Momo opened the slide door to class 2-1 to find a few of her classmates already present including her friend, Kira Izuru. "Ohayo Kira-kun," she greeted, walking up to the pale blond haired teenager.

"Good morning Hinamori-kun," he greeted back. "It seems like you received your Valentine from someone."

The raven haired girl stopped and blinked. "Someone gave me a Valentine?"

He nodded with agreement. "It's on your desk."

She walked over to her seat to see what Kira said is right. There lying on the top of the desk is a single white rose and an attached long tag written in pink. Hooking her bag on the side and taking her seat, Momo just sat there staring at it. It is moments later she finally picked it up and read the writing on the tag.

**_To the one I love, Happy Valentine's Day._**

**_Shiro_**

_"Shiro...who could have sent this?"_ she wondered.

"Whoever left this for you, he must really like you," Kira commented.

Looking at the male student, Momo asked, "Y-You read it?"

"Sumi masen, I couldn't help it. I was curious."

"Mou..."

All of a sudden, the back slide door opened, revealing the white haired teenager rushing into the classroom and closing it behind him. So far, he is lucky to have managed to survive the first raid of girls. There are still a few more to deal with before his day at school is finally over.

Noticing her gift is in his possession, the raven haired girl immediately asked Kira to help hide her face from the young teenager. If he sees her right now, he might get the idea that she is the one who sent him the pink could feel her cheeks heat up a bit. _"He really has it," _she thought.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he regained his composure and headed over to his desk. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Hinamori has already noticed the gift he left for her. _"She received it."_

Pulling up his chair, Hitsugaya took his seat. With the pink rose at hand, he continued to wonder who the sender is as he blankly stares at it. _"Momoiro..."_

The slide door opened once more, revealing the strawberry orange haired teenager squeezing her way through the crowd of girls that are taking up space in the hallway. Once she is inside, Matsumoto closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief. "Sugoi Hitsugaya, I'm very certain that this year, you have captured more hearts of the female students than ever before," she commented.

Snapping back into reality, Hitsugaya looked back at the woman and retorted, "Uruse."

She let out a happy smile and walked across the room to join where Kira and Hinamori are. She took her seat right next to the raven haired girl and whispered, "Step one of the plan is a success."

"I know," Momo quietly said, "but I have another problem."

Matsumoto blinked. "Another problem?"

It is when the young girl held up the white rose for the older one to see. "I have a secret admirer."

She placed a hand on the bottom of her chin. "Hn, you really do have one," she said. "I wonder who sent it to you."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Momo replied.

"I don't recall anyone who goes by the name of Shiro in this school," Matsumoto replied.

"Shiro is just a substitute name then," Kira suggested. "He doesn't want to reveal his identity to you."

"Why would he want to do that?" Momo asked.

Leaning close to the raven haired girl, the older student replied, "Because he's just like you."

She blinked. "Just like me?"

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "Him sending a white rose to you is not the same as you secretly sending a pink rose to Hitsugaya?"

Momo turned a dark shade of pink. She did have a point. What her secret admirer has done is exactly the same as what Matsumoto has helped come up with to get her and Hitsugaya together. "Y-You're right Rangiku-san."

"So, what are you going to do Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked.

She thought for a brief moment and then replied, "I want to know who sent me this rose."

"What about Hitsugaya?"

Momo looked down at the white rose and then back at Matsumoto. "Tha-that can wait. It's not like my feelings for him is going to change anytime soon."

* * *

Lunch time on Valentine's Day is never a peaceful one for Hitsugaya. It is when most girls spend their time to give their Valentines to their admirers. He knows that from first hand experience. The young genius decided to eat his lunch on the rooftop where not many people usually hang out. He let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, they're not after me anymore," he said.

As he is taking a bite out of his homemade sandwich, the white haired teenager looked down to see the pink rose he brought with him. He just remembered what he is supposed to do. _"Out of all the girls in the school which one of them gave this to me?" _

The only clue he has is that the girl didn't want to give out her identity. In other words, it is someone who is not like the fan girls that have been chasing him down this whole time. _"A girl is not like them...someone who has been quietly watching me this whole time."_

Eventually, his thoughts slowly shifted its focus to ones about a certain raven haired girl. He quickly shook his head back and forth. Hitsugaya then placed a hand over his forehead. _"Don't get your hopes up. Besides, it's still not certain that she feels the same way." _

He then heard the staircase door open. The genius turned his attention to the additional students planning to eat lunch here. Once he laid eyes on a particular teenager, he quickly reverted his attention to finishing his sandwich.

Momo looked over to the side and noticed the snowy white hair that belonged to her crush. She immediately did her best to ensure her eyes don't meet his. Matsumoto, on the other hand, didn't miss that. "This is your chance to confront him about the pink rose," she whispered.

"W-What? I can't do that!" Momo whispered back. "Besides, I'm fine with being his secret admirer!"

"Geez, one little thing and you're already satisfied," Matsumoto pouted.

"T-That's not it...it-it's just I don't want to force Hitsugaya-kun to love me. It's not right."

As she and Kira took their seats at one of the corners, the older student let out a sigh of defeat. "You confuse me. You know that Hinamori?"

"Now Matsumoto-san, just leave her alone," Kira said. "Besides, she does have a point. Hinamori-kun just wants what's best for Hitsugaya even if...she might get hurt in the end."

"Fine then. Have it your way."

"Anyway, enough talking about him; I need to figure out who sent me the white rose," Momo explained as she held up the flower for the others to see.

For the next few minutes, the three friends quickly ate their lunches so that they can figure out the mystery together. Kira had his arms folded over his chest while Matsumoto just placed her hand on the bottom of her chin. "Hn, what do we know so far about the sender?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well," Kira explained, "the person didn't want to be found out."

"Now, that's a start."

"In other words, it's someone I least expected to be," Momo replied.

She then looked over at the side to see the white haired teenager eating his lunch. "Let me guess; Hitsugaya might be the one who sent this to you," Matsumoto teased.

Snapping back into reality, Hinamori turned a few shades darker. "I-I-It's a possibility...one can only hope."

"I guess that leaves me no other choice, but to ask him myself."

"R-R-Rangiku-san! D-Don't do that!"

All of a sudden, Matsumoto let out an amusing laugh. "Daijobou Hinamori, I won't do that. Besides, the little grouch won't spill the beans to me that easily anyway."

"Mou..."

Suddenly, the school bell rung. Hitsugaya let out a sigh and began to make his way back into the building. In his thoughts, he is somewhat disappointed that Hinamori hasn't figured the mystery out yet. But then again, he too hasn't been able to solve his own little mystery: the sender of the pink rose. At least, he has the whole afternoon to think about it.

Turning to her younger classmates, Matsumoto said, "Well, let's get back inside."

"Ah yeah," Kira said.

"Hai," Momo agreed.

With that said, the three students went back into the school to attend their afternoon classes.

* * *

Once the school day is over, students of Seireitei High began packing their belongings and leave their classrooms to go to their after school clubs, hang out with their friends in the city, or go straight home. Hinamori let out a sigh of defeat. _"I guess he hasn't figured it out after all," _she thought.

"Hey Hinamori-kun," said a voice.

Turning her head to the side, she noticed Kira and Matsumoto there. "Kira-kun, Rangiku-san..."

"Hn, it seems like your sender didn't confront you at all," the strawberry orange haired woman replied.

"Yeah...he didn't."

"Hn, he's a coward.

Upon hearing that comment from across the room, Hitsugaya froze on the spot and stopped packing his books into his bag. An eye twitched. _"Shut up Matsumoto...I don't need to hear that comment from you especially from across the classroom."_

"I guess it can't be helped," Momo replied.

"Anyway, I need to meet up with Gin now," Matsumoto said. "Sorry I can't hang out with you today."

"Iie, it's alright."

"Same here Hinamori-kun," Kira added. "I need to stay after school to do some research in the library."

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Hai, ja ne Hinamori!" Matsumoto greeted.

"Ja ne," Kira also said before the two friends left the classroom.

Momo then sighed with defeat. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Hitsugaya too is leaving the classroom. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to continue watching him from afar for another year,"_ she sadly thought. _"Besides, you managed to pull that off for two years already."_

_

* * *

_

By the time, she is leaving the school premises, most of the students have already left. However, the peace and quiet didn't last long. When is crossing the bridge, Momo is eventually confronted by three older male students. Judging from their uniforms, they are not from Seireitei High, but a neighbouring one. "Hello, look what we have here," one of them said. "We have found ourselves a cute girl."

"You're right," the second one agreed. "She is quite the innocent one."

She feared them. Momo slowly took a step back. "N-Nani? What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh look what you have in your hand," the third student said. "It's a white rose."

"Oh really now? Why don't you give it to us? I'm sure we'll love you back tenfold."

The raven haired girl didn't want any of this. She wanted to flee, but her legs wouldn't listen at all. _"Leave me alone," _Momo thought as she helplessly watched the three men creep up to her.

She shut her eyes. She didn't want to see what is going to happen to her next. _"Please...someone save me." _

"Oi, what are you guys trying to do to her?" asked a voice.

Momo quickly opened her chocolate brown eyes and the first thing she saw is the snowy white hair that belonged to her secret crush, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had his bag carried on the back of his shoulder with one hand while the other is stuffed into his pants pocket. _"H-Hitsugaya...kun."_

The three students from the neighbouring school walked up to the short student and then laughed out loud. "Oh this is swell; it seems like this kid is trying to defend the girl!" one of the older boys said.

His eye twitched. It is moments later Hitsugaya made a move. Quickly lowering his body as low as possible towards the ground, he extended a leg out and managed to trip one of them down.

"Oi!" the third student exclaimed. Looking up at Hitsugaya, who stood up again, he decided to retaliate by throwing a fist at him. "You little bastard!"

Noticing his attempt, Hitsugaya did a feint and used his bag to push him aside. Unfortunately for the student, he ended up losing his balance and fall off the bridge and into the river below.

"Damn you!" the last student exclaimed as he took out a baseball bat from his bag and began attacking the white haired boy with it. "You're finished!"

Before he knew it, Hitsugaya quickly dropped his bag on the ground and swiftly made the first attack. He landed a fist deep into his gut, stopping both parties of their movements. "Uruse, you're too noisy," he retorted as he watched his last opponent fall onto the ground with his arms clutching his stomach.

Momo, who is watching the whole scene in front of her, is amazed at Hitsugaya's ability to defend against three older boys single handedly and effortlessly. "S-Sugoi..."

After picking up his bag, Hitsugaya began brushing the dust off of it. The two students from the neighbouring school slowly recovered and got back onto their feet. The tensai draped his bag over his shoulder and said, "Instead of dealing with me, I think you should worry about saving your friend. It looks like he's having trouble swimming."

Growling at him, one of them retorted, "Y-You're going to pay for this!"

With that said, the two students left to save their comrade from danger. Using this opportunity, Hitsugaya quickly grabbed Hinamori's wrist and began pulling her with him. "Let's go."

Turning a dark shade of pink, Momo tried to use her bangs to hide her expression. For the first time, she made physical contact with her crush. She slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

* * *

Once he felt that they are safe from further possible danger, Hitsugaya stopped running. Hinamori looked around and soon recognized that they are now at the park. "Ano...thanks for saving me," Momo thanked.

"I-It's no problem," he replied. "I-I had to do something or else those bastards do something horrible to you."

"Y-Yeah..."

They were silent for a moment, trying to recollect themselves. "You're Hitsugaya-kun right from the same class, right?" Momo asked.

"Yeah...I am," Hitsugaya replied, "and you're Hinamori Momo."

She slowly nodded with agreement. Deep inside, she is happy that he recognized her existence. Noticing her pink rose is in Hitsugaya's possession, she commented, "Nice rose you got there. Is it from your girlfriend or something?"

Realizing what she meant by looking down at the rose, he looked up at Hinamori and replied, "Actually, it's from my secret admirer who goes by the name of Momoiro."

"So you don't know who gave it to you."

There was a silent pause. "Yes, I don't know."

She gave a faint smile and looked down at the white rose she received. It is still in good condition and not ruined thanks to Hitsugaya's help. "Um Hinamori..."

Raising her head up, she replied, "Hn, nani?"

"There's...something I need to tell you."

Momo blinked, surprised that the Hitsugaya Toshiro has something important to tell her. Nevertheless, she listened attentively. "What is it?"

The words are currently stuck in his throat. The white haired teenager lowered his head for a moment before raising it up again. He looked into her eyes and confessed, "The...white rose you got there. I-I'm the one who placed it on your desk."

The raven haired girl just stood there; blown away by his last comment. "Y-You? You're my secret admirer, Shiro?"

Hitsugaya blushed and began mumbling in a low voice, "Y-Yeah...I-I love you Hinamori."

Momo lowered her head slightly forward and then replied, "So ka? You love me. Um...why did you fall in love with someone like me?"

"I-It's hard to explain. I just thought you look..._cute_ and everything."

_"H-He thinks I'm cute?" _Hinamori felt her cheeks turn a few shades darker. She began fiddling with her fingers. "I-In that case, I also have something to say...to you."

The two teenagers raised their heads and looked into each others eyes. "What would that be?"

"I-I'm...the one who gave you that pink rose."

His eyes widened with surprise. "Then you mean..."

Showing a gentle smile and a nod of agreement, "Yeah, I'm Momoiro, the girl you've been looking for. I love you too."

Hitsugaya took a step forward and placed a hand on her cheek. He gave her a small smile back. "So ka? Then, there's nothing worry about after all."

She watched him close his emerald-teal eyes and lean closer to her. Sensing what he is trying to do, Momo slowly closed her chocolate brown eyes and did the same. Soon, their lips made contact with one another. From there, their dreams became a reality. Wrapping their arms around one another, they got engaged in hot passionate moment together.

At one point, Momo felt the back of her knees bump into something. She and Toshiro both gave out a yelp as they lost their balance. Luckily, they aren't hurt. Hinamori managed to fall down and sit on a nearby bench while her new found lover ended up half sitting on her lap. One look at one another, the raven haired girl started giggling while the young prodigy just smiled with amusement. "Isn't this a funny position to be in?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya smirked. "You got that right."

Fixing his position, the white haired boy got off of Hinamori and sat next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Hitsugaya pulled her close so that they can cuddle with one another. Together, they smiled and shared another loving kiss.

Little did they know, the roses they were holding, pink and white, are suddenly dropped onto the ground. One of them is on top of the other. "Happy Valentine's Day Momo."

"Same to you Toshiro."

_

* * *

_

**References**

**_Hai_** - Yes, **_So ka_** - Really/Is that so,**_ Tensai_** - Genius/Prodigy, **_Onigiri_** - Rice Ball, **_Uruse_** - Shut Up, **_Gomen nesai_** - I'm Sorry, **_Iie_** - No,**_ Ja ne_** - Good Bye, **_Senpai_** - Upperclassman, **_Ano_** - Um, **_Nani_** - What, **_Moshi moshi_** - Hello (telephone greeting), **_Itte _**- Ouch, **_Momoiro_** - Pink, **_Ohayo_** - Good Morning, **_Shiro_** - White, **_Sumi masen_** - Excuse me,**_ Daijobou_** - It's Alright,**_ Sugoi_** - Amazing

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh wow, I wrote so much for this one-shot. (OMG, IT'S OVER 9000!! LOL, not really...it's only slightly over 7000 words. I just had to say that. xD) Oh well, I hope you like it. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading and I'll be back again soon with another short shot HitsuHina fan fiction. Laterz and Happy Valentine's Day!

**_~ SPREAD THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~_**


End file.
